Ignorance
by Star cafe co lechi
Summary: Dougie lo está pasando fatal por culpa de sus padres. Tom y Danny le ayudan a superarlo, lo que ellos no saben es que Dougie los quiere como algo más que amigos. También aparece Harry y no le gusta demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

Dougie

Me miro las manos y los brazos cubiertos por arañazos, moratones y costras.

Desde que yo...bueno...desde aquel día era el muñeco de trapo del que todos se reían y maltrataban, tanto en casa, como en el instituto con aquel continuo bullying. ¿Por qué me odian todos? ¿Qué he hecho? Solo quiero ser feliz, ver un atisbo de luz tras la niebla de sufrimiento que me rodea.

Vivo preso, no puedo expresarme. ¿Libertad? ¿Qué significa eso? Nunca podré saber lo que se siente al ser libre, cuando te aceptan y no tienes ataduras a nada ni a nadie.

No puedo escaparme porque soy menor (sólo me queda un triste año de espera) y no puedo ir a ningún lado, y están mis padres, que no puedo hablar con nadie porque se enteran, se enteran aquellos que intentaron hace un año matarme psicológicamente, aquellos de los que quiero huir de una vez por todas.

Me voy a dar un paseo, a respirar ése aire que tanto deseo que se acabe para mí, para que pueda morir de una vez por todas y sufrir esta calvarie.

Lo único bueno de todo es que nos habíamos mudado y nadie me conoce aquí, todavía.

Danny

Estoy bastante feliz hoy, como todos los días, en la carrera me va genial, no es que saque unas súper notazas, pero, apruebo bien y eso ya es difícil. Me llevo genial con todo el mundo y mis padres están muy orgullosos de mí. Hasta no les importa ése pequeño detalle, ni a mis amigos.

Salgo a tomar aire fresco mientras pienso el sonido de los acordes que un rato antes estuve tocado con mi guitarra. Me dirijo al parque del final de la avenida.

Es primavera, hay demasiados olores agradables. ¡Una ardilla! Vaya... se ha subido al árbol. Quiero cogerla. Pero, ¿en qué pienso? Tengo 19 años, no cuatro. Aunque mi mentalidad... ¡Danny céntrate! Me digo a mí mismo.

Ya he llegado, sigue como lo recordaba, con aquellos grandes árboles siempre verdes, esos setos perfectamente cortados con formas de animales llenos de flores blancas, la fuente de piedra en el medio del cruce de los cuatro caminos que lo recorren, y muchos niños correteando por cualquier sitio.

Me cruzo con un chico, parece realmente triste, me fijo más y entreveo que su cara está tapada por lágrimas. Se le cae algo. Lo recojo y lo miro. Es un artículo sobre reptiles de alguna revista de animales. Me doy la vuelta y voy tras él para devolvérselo. Pero a medida que me acerco al él, comienza a andar más rápido.

-Ey, que se te ha caído- le digo mientras comenzó a correr

-Déjame, déjame en paz, por favor- rogó cortándome la frase a la vez que aceleraba su ritmo.

-Que yo sólo...

-Te lo suplico, no me hagas nada, no me hagas daño. No te he hecho nada malo.

Aquel rubio gira la esquina y se adentra en otra calle entre jadeos cada vez más sonoros. Casi no puede respirar y no es el único, a mí también se me van agotando las fuerzas y mi respiración se entrecorta. Le sigo con el papel en la mano, con cuidado de que no se me caiga al suelo.

Es un callejón sin salida y al final está él, sin poder encontrar una opción para escapar, excepto por dónde ha entrado. ¿Pero por qué leches huye? Sólo le quería dar el recorte que se le deslizó hacia afuera del vaquero.

Me acerco lentamente hacia él para no causarle temor. Pobrecillo, está acojonado.

No le entiendo, ¿por qué se pone así? Ni que le fuese a violar salvajemente.

-No, no, no me pe, pegues- dice temblando como un flan( o más bien como una gelatina que se mueve aún más)

-No te voy a hacer nada

-No mientas, dices lo mismo que los demás.

-De verdad, no te voy a poner un dedo encima. Se te cayó esto- digo enseñándolo el trozo de revista.

-¿De, de, de verdad?

-Claro, además ¿por qué te iba a querer hacer algo yo?

-Por cómo soy.

Me fijé en él. Está delgadísimo, en los huesos. No se podía apreciar sus ojos, porque están rodeados por un cerco morado, un moratón. La nariz, roja, debía haber estado llorando, y el labio inferior, rajado. Pero lo peor son sus brazos, cubiertos por manchas moradas y amarillas, de golpes; arañazos y heridas por cicatrizar. ¡No me extraña que desconfiase, le estaban maltratando!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uola, Uloa, uola again. No cuento los dís y no sé cada cuánto subir. ¿Qué opinais?**

**Pensaba que al ser nueva, nadie me iba a hacer ningún review, pero al final sí. INFINITAS GRACIAS, y a las visitas también gracias, por molestaros en leer lo que pasa por mi cabeza. **

**Os dejo de contar rolletes. Aquí tenéis el fic, algo más largo que el anterior.**

* * *

**Danny**

-Siento haberte asustado-le digo para que se tranquilizara, el pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-No, no pasa nada- dice sin dejar de mirarse los zapatos

-¿Cómo te llamas rubiales?

-No me llames así- dice echándose hacia atrás, ¡Que no le voy a hacer nada!- Dougie

-Danny, encantado de conocerte- me presento sin que él pregunte. Se le escapa una sonrisa que apenas puedo ver porque su pelo le tapa parte de la cara. ¿¡Se le achinan los ojos?! Por fin levanta la cara y puedo ver sus ojos de color metal que se tapan un poco por su flequillo rubio. Tiene la nariz roja por haber estado llorando y en el labio algo de sangre reseca. ¡Es muy guapo! Síííí, soy gay, ¿y qué?.

-Igualmente.

-No tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad?

-No, tienen miedo de que les haga algo.

-¿De ti? Umm, me caes bien- le digo mientras le pongo una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Parece algo más relajado

Le convenzo para que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Le pregunté un poco sobre él, no me contó nada, pero su visión de la vida no es muy alegre.

-¿A qué instituto vas?- pregunta

-Yo ya he acabado el instituto- se pone algo triste

-Ahh, pues entonces nada...

-Es que yo estoy en 2º de carrera. Pero siempre que quieras podemos quedar.

-¿Cómo si fuésemos amigos?

-¡Claro! ¿No tienes más?

-Sí a Tom, mi mejor amigo, pero vive en otra ciudad, de donde yo vengo, ahora apenas le veo. Pero seguimos hablando por internet y móvil.

**Dougie**

Tom y yo aparte de haber sido mejores amigos desde la infancia, fuimos novios. Fue todo muy confuso, pero desfrutamos lo poco que duramos. Mis padres nos pillaron en plena faena en el salón. Por eso me odian. A mí me pegaron, mucho, a él le amenazaron y le obligaron a jurar que jamás contactaría conmigo. Eso no funcionó, lo seguimos haciendo, aunque a escondidas de ellos. Es una historia larga, muy larga y ya la contaré a su debido tiempo.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte y tal, –le digo- pero tengo que marcharme a seguir sufrir mi calvario.

-¡Espera!- me dice antes de que salga a andar en otra dirección- Dame tu número para que algún día quedemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos marchamos, cada uno a su casa. Yo no quería volver. Me cae bien aquel chico, no se parece al resto de la gente ¿Me ayudaría? Probablemente, pero cuando supiese lo de mi homosexualidad haría lo que los demás y se alejaría de mí.

Llego a casa, todo parece tranquilo. ¡Qué extraño! Nadie dándome voces que martillean mi acerco a la cocina. No hay moros en la costa. La despensa está abierta. Me acerco a coger algo para comer mientras me llevo la mano a la cabeza. ¡Maldita fiebre! Siempre me persigue. Todos los días son resaca para mí. Cojo una bolsa de patatas y la dejo sobre la mesa. Me tomo una pastilla de ibuprofeno. Saco un taburete de debajo de la mesita de la cocina en la que desayunábamos. Me siento, comienzo a zamparme el contenido de la bolsa y miro por la ventana. ¿Había empezado ya la primavera? ¿En mas estaríamos? Dirijo la mirada al calendario que cuelga de la pared, por encima de un rollo de papel de cocina. Estamos a Abril. Cuento los días. ¡Faltan algo más de dos meses para acabar el instituto que tanto amo y anhelaré! Voy a a ir a la universidad el próximo año. Estudiaré para ser herpetólogo era mi meta personal.

-¿No tienes bastante con lo que te damos de comer para que andes rebuscando sin pedir permiso?- Pregunta. La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me está mirando con una cara de odio que parece que me va a hacer explotar en cualquier momento que él se proponga.

-Es que... tenía hambre- digo sin estar muy convencido con la respuesta. Me levanto y dejo la bolsa en la mesa. Retrocedo hasta toparme con la nevera que hay en el fondo de la sala.

-¡Tira bien lejos! ¡No quiero verte la cara!- me grita- ¡No podías haber salido normal como el resto de la gente! ¡Tenías que ser enfermo! -hace que se me escape una lágrima y recorra mi cara que rebosa rabia por los poros.¿Desde cuando ser gay era ser un enfermo? No tenía corazón. Ahora mismo quiero agarrarle y estamparle contra la pared, coger un cuchillo y rajarlo de arriba a abajo. Sin matarlo del todo. Haciendo que su sangre bañase su piel insensible. Que muriese desangrado. Que me suplicase que lo matase rápido para que no sufriese más. Pero yo no soy así, y jamás podría hacerlo. No soy como él. Tengo parte humana. Algo de lo que ellos debieron desprenderse hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Paso a su lado para poder subir a mi habitación. Desconfío de él. Y con buena razón. En cuanto paso a su lado me atesta una patada en las costillas, por la espalda, con todas sus fuerzas. Me lanza contra las escaleras, pero por suerte consigo poner las manos por delante. Me levanto y subo las escaleras a todo correr, pero cojeando un poco. No me he hecho sangre. Entro en mi habitación, la segunda a la izquierda según subes los peldaños. Me tumbo en la cama y pongo música. Desconecto, pero por poco tiempo.

Estoy sumido en mis pensamientos extraños, medio-suicidas, a la vez que veía sin mirar el póster de blink-182 que hay en frente de mi cama. Termina la canción y oigo unos golpes en la puerta. Están llamando. Abro la puerta, mi madre. Lleva un montó de ropa lavada y planchada que supongo que sería para mí. No tengo ánimos de mirarla a la cara, aunque es algo mejor que mi padre, de no se por ella me queda medio-muerto el día de lo de Tom.

-Toma. Dóblalo todo y lo guardas en el armario- dice ariscamente.

-Vale- lo recojo. Me pone el montón sobre los brazos. Me mira, pero yo no le devuelvo la mirada. Estaba concentrado en no dirigírsela, y en observar cómo la roña se estaba acumulando en torno a los cordones de mis deportivas. Me giro para que no me roce un segundo más.

-Con lo guapo que eras...Tenías a las chicas detrás de ti loquitas.- Dice como si nada. Vuelvo a darme la vuelta, pero esta vez con una mala leche que no me la quita nadie, dispuesto a hacerle callar la boca.

-¡Mira, yo no elegí ser así! ¡Eso se nace o no! Os pensáis que es muy fácil, sencillo y divertido. JA JA JA. Estáis muy EQUIVOCADOS. Vosotros me parísteis y me aguantáis. Lo superáis. No estamos en el siglo X. Y ¡Dejádme en paz de una puta vez!- Noto algo que me pica en la mejilla. Me había pegado. Le cierro la puerta de un golpe. Qu se vaya a joder la vida de otros.

Tras un rato de relax interno para no romper nada, miro el móvil. Un montón de llamadas perdidas de Tom. ¿Qué querrá? Si hay tantas será por algo

* * *

**¿Queréis saber qué pasa en el siguiente? Ya lo estoy pasando a limpio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Saludines a todos y hasta la vista. **

**PAZ, AMOR Y PONES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uola, uola uola, aquí viene el 3º, es más largo, pero en realidad no cuenta cosas muy transcendentales, en el siguiente sí, aunque sea cortillo. Y habrá Pones, ¡ por fin!**

**Espero que os guste, y todas esas cosas que se dicen. **

**Aquí os lo dejo**

* * *

**Dougie**

Me tienen preocupado las llamadas de Tom. Marco su número, y a los diez segundos se oye su cálida voz.

-¡Doug, si tú supieras! Me han hecho súperfeliz- Tom es mi mejor amigo, él vive en un mundo totalmente paralelo al mío. Su vida es genial. NO es rico, pero sus padres tienen un buen nivel económico. Su carácter decidido de "nadie me impedirá cumplir mis sueños" es lo que más admiro de él. Consiguió salir de la bulimia y es mi pequeño héroe personal. Por no hablar de que tiene amigos hasta debajo de las piedras. Nunca me deja de lado aunque los demás me miran con mala cara. Mi salvador.

-A ver, ¡sorpréndeme!-digo sin dejarle terminar la frase que empezó.

-Me han aceptado en la misma universidad que tú. Mis padre me van a comprar un piso. ¡Podremos vernos todos los días ya que tu vives allí!- me llevo las manos a la boca. ¿Me estaría tomando el pelo?

-¡No mientas!-le digo con voz seria.

-¡Te lo juro!- me subo a la cama y empiezo a saltar y a chillar, consigo oír la risa de Tom al otro lado del teléfono. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Cuándo vienes hoyuelo?-le pregunté con ése mote que tanto le molestaba. Se molesta, pero al final acaba riendo.

-Cuando termine el curso, el día después de acabar las clases.

-Y eso son...- me miro la mano y muevo los dedos para contar los días- Si estamos a 6 de Abril y las clases acaban el 19 de Junio... quedan ¡sólo 74 días!-tras decirlo parecen mas. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta- Por Tom, lo que sea.

-¡Bravo! No te creía capaz de contar- dice sarcásticamente-Ya tío. Dos meses y dos semanas. Estoy deseando llegar allí. Me aburro mucho aquí en Londres- ¿Cómo se puede aburrir? Con lo grande que es y la de gente que hay.- ¿Y tú, qué tal allí?- Esa pregunta se repetía en cada llamada, en cada conversación. Odio esa pregunta, odio tener que mentirle y decir que estoy bien para que no se preocupe.

-Aquí, tirando, ya sabes, hace un rato he tenido una pequeña discusión con mi madre, pero por lo demás...- Lo de la patada no se lo contaría ni de broma, le pondría furiosísimo.- Ah también he conocido a un chaval, muy majo, Danny se llamaba.

-¿Es gay?- Toma que directo que había sido, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, desde luego pintas no tenía. Tom siempre al grano, a lo que de verdad importa.

-Una pregunta Tom, ¿cuándo conoces a alguien lo primero que haces es preguntarle sobre su sexualidad?- levanto un poco la voz porque han decidido pasar la aspiradora en el piso de abajo. La verdad es que no me había fijado mucho en él, sólo cuidaba de mi pellejo, del poco pellejo que tengo.

-Pues claaaro, es lo primero que se hace- dice irónicamente.

-No me lo voy a tirar

-Sí, es verdad- Se separa del móvil y oigo gritar "Qué sí, que ya voy" Retoma el móvil.-Oye tío, me tengo que ir a comprar no sé que cosas. ¡Adios!

-Adios, espera, espera- digo rápido antes de que cuelgue- ¿Por qué no vienes un día de estos a hacerme una visita? Porfis- pongo voz de niño pequeño.

-Vaale, prometido. Este fin de semana ¡Hasta luego!- Acepta, menos mal. Cuelga. Pienso un poco, vendría dentro de 3 días.

Yo no se lo había dicho, pero a mí me seguía gustando, siempre está pendiente de mí, intentando cuidarme.

Es viernes, mañana viene Tom, qué contento estoy, nadie me saca de mi emoción.

Uy, está sonando el móvil. Lo recojo.

-Eh...-dice una voz

-¿Danny?- pregunto extrañado

-¿Dougie? ¿eres tú?

-Por qué preguntas, se supone que sabes a quién llamas- le digo en broma- Sí, soy yo.

-Uy, perdón, me he equivocado al marcar, quería llamar a otra persona- Vaya, yo me había hecho ilusiones de quedar o algo parecido.

-Bueno..., adios.-contesto para finalizar el pequeño diálogo incómodo que estamos teniendo.

**Danny**

Mierda, me he equivocado. Bueno, en realidad no. Pero me daba vergüenza. ¡Vaya excusa más mala Jones!

La verdad es que me siento sólo, no sé que hacer, necesito rellenar mi corazoncito.

Llamo a Charlie. Con él iría a dar una vuelta por ahí, a una discoteca o algún bar perdido entre las calles.

Ya estoy preparado, llevo los vaqueros pitillos puestos, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra. Suena la puerta. Será Charlie. Abro. Él mismo.

-Ey tío que guapo vas... ¿Vas a conquistar churris?- Le lanzo una mirada asesina- Perdona, perdona, a conquistar churros- Lo empeora y recibe un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Te pasas, te pasas y lo sabes.

Llegamos a la discoteca. Está lleno de homosexuales. Lo sé. Lo intuyo. Sexto sentido homosexual.

No voy a la busca de ninguno. Los veo y me hundo en mí mismo. Ahora sólo me apetece abrazar a ése rubio pequeñajo. Pero no puedo.

Me dan asco. ¡Qué hago allí entonces! ¡A casa! Me despido de Charlie que lo estaba pasando en grande dándose el lote en una columna del centro de la pista con una chica alta, morena y llena de tatuajes. Tantos tatuajes quedan mal, quedan fatal. Una cosa es tatuarte un brazo y otra medio cuerpo. Bueno, el caso es que me voy.

Salgo del local. Está lloviendo y la sensación térmica es menor. Sólo llevo dos mangas y el frío quiere entrar por mi cuerpo.

Vine en el coche de Charlie, así que me toca regresar a casa lloviendo.

La calle está vacía, bueno, en realidad está llena de agua que se precipita a la superficie, ah, y un hombrecillo que está paseando a su perro. ¡Vaya horas! Las farolas, apagadas, la mayoría porque la gente encuentra muy gracioso romperlas.

Estoy en las afueras y no me queda dinero encima para el bus. Lo he comprobado, pero apenas tengo para una bolsa de chucherías.

Sigo avenida abajo, aprovechando las copas de los árboles que están plantados en las aceras como refugio a la lluvia. Llego al final, tengo que torcer por un cruce e ir al centro de la ciudad.

Se para un coche a mi lado.

-¿Te llevo a algún lado, guapo?-dice mientras abre la puerta del copiloto.

-Calla la boca y sigue conduciendo hasta mi casa-entro en el coche. Era Charlie, él siempre con sus gilipolleces. A veces me cansa, pero es buen tío. Un gran amigo, para lo bueno y lo malo.

Miro por la ventana. Reconforta estar dentro de un coche, con la calefacción puesta, en vez de al aire libre, con la humedad y la baja temperatura.

-Se te ve depre- habla sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿qué pensamientos? Ninguno, mi mente es un libro de folios blanco, y hay que rellenarlos sea como sea.

-No, qué va-miento, pero enseguida sabe que no es verdad, me conoce genial y encima miento fatal.

-A mi no me mientas. ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? - pregunta con una pizca más de seriedad en su voz. Entorna la cabeza hacia mí y me mira con ojos preocupados-Tú nuca te vas de una discoteca sin ligar, y hoy... hoy estabas totalmente ausente, como una piedra, no muy propio d tu carácter alegre ¿Te han roto ése corazoncito de hierro?- sonríe.

-Te lo cuento, pero si no te ríes, ¿de acuerdo?- no estoy muy seguro de lo que le voy a a contar, pero si me lo callo exploto.

-Prometido- se lleva la mano derecha al corazón y mira al infinito.

-El miércoles conocí a un chico por casualidad, pensaba que yo le iba a pegar, ¿qué tontería no?, claro, que no me extraña, porque tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, moratones, arañazos y golpes. No me contó nada, no quiso soltar prenda, pero, estoy seguro de que lo maltratan. Tenías que ver como huía de mí. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Se le veía tan afectado, tan inocente, tan... me rompía el corazón verle en aquel estado. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en una llorera sin fin- se me sobrecoge el corazón al contarlo todo esto a Charlie.

_ No me extraña, pero aunque ése fuera el caso, tú estarías preocupado, y nada más- esas palabras me caen como ladrillos, aprieto la mandíbula. ¿Me gustaba? Quizás sólo son ganas de ayudar a alguien en apuros. Ganas de sentirme como un héroe. Y aunque me gustase, ¿qué hay de malo en éso?

Después de la última frase dejamos de hablar. Vuelvo a sumirme en mis pensamientos, y la frase de Charlie resuena en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como un eco sin fin que se ha instalado en mi cabeza y no se va.

Vuelvo a la realidad y estamos pasando por una urbanización de unifamiliares, no muy grandes.

Veo a lo lejos una silueta que juguetea con una linterna. Su luz me ciega unas milésimas de segundo, impidiendo que pudiese reconocerle. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Se está calando!

Le digo a Charlie que reduzca la marcha para que pueda verle mejor. Consigo reconocerle. Bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Espera,- digo cortando la frase que iba a decir- no digas más, sube al coche.

-¿Pero qué?- me apunta con la linterna y lo entiende todo.

-Mejor sube a casa y recoge algo de ropa.

-Pero me han cerrado la puerta por dentro, y no soy capaz de subir a mi balcón- responde, la verdad es que Dougie no es muy alto, y aún así está lloviendo, así que sería difícil.

-Charlie, espera aquí- salgo del coche con decisión, encima en manga corta, porque la chaqueta está calada.- Y apaga los faros al menos.

* * *

**¿Algo que objetar? ¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Decidmelo, dejadme reviews gente mala. **

**Ahh y gracias a los que sí que lo han hecho.**

**Saludines!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ey,aquí va el 4º que tenía que ir junto con el anterior pero me parecía muy largo y lo corté. Espero que os guste, y aprovechadlo, porque no creo que cuelgue en mucho tiempo, ya que me tengo que ir al pueblo y mi abuela no es la típica abu enrollada con ADSL. Vamos que no tendré internet. **

**Tengo que decir que este capítulo me encanta. Me parece muy cuqui. Leedlo y me lo opináis, ¿vale?**

* * *

Corremos al lateral de su casa. Por suerte hay un tejadillo que nos

cubre de la lluvia hasta que pensamos qué haremos.  
-A ver, Doug. Te subes a mis manos y te impulso hacia arriba para que  
llegues a los barrotes, luego te empujo los pies y te encaramas al  
balcón.  
-Como quieras Dan, pero luego ¿qué? ¿Te ayudo a subir?  
-No, no hace falta perder el tiempo en eso. Subo yo por mi propia  
cuenta y tú mientras recoges tu ropa para irnos.  
Entrelazo mis manos para que se suba. Apenas pesa, y, ¿qué va a pesar  
si es muy delgadito?. Se agarra a la reja por la parte izquierda y  
consigue pasar al otro lado. Oigo el sonido de la puerta, la ha  
abierto. Mi turno. Doy un salto y me cuelgo de un barrote, pongo mi  
otra mano y hago fuerza con los brazos para subir mi cuerpo. Cuando  
casi puedo poner el pie derecho... ¡zas! ¿Sabéis? El metal mojado  
resbala. Caigo hasta dónde agarré por primera vez. He tenido suerte y  
no he caído al suelo. Mis pies cuelgan sin poder aferrarse a ningún  
sitio. Llamo a Dougie para que me ayude. No tarda en venir y me tiende  
un brazo. Ya sí estoy a salvo. Sus bonitos ojos grises llenos de  
preocupación buscan el modo de sacar fuerzas en su interior para tirar  
de mí. No sé cómo, pero con una fuerza tremenda haces que me encuentre  
al otro lado de la verja. Me levanto, sacudo mis pantalones que  
parecen sacados directamente de la lavadora y entro en su habitación.  
Cruza la sala y enciende la luz. Lo observo todo. La pared está  
pintada en un azul claro que parece imitar al cielo, pero apenas se ve  
porque tiene pósters que lo ocupan desde el suelo al techo, pósters de  
grupos de música. No tiene mal gusto, la mayoría me gustan. Hay un  
armario enorme en tono caoba y una cómoda del mismo color. Me giro sin  
mover mucho mi cuerpo. Veo una estantería con algunos libros, revistas  
y fotos. Me fijo en una en la que sale él de pequeño con unos 9 o 10  
años, tiene entre las manos, casi cerradas, una lagartija naranja por  
el costado.  
-¡Danny!- dice asustado- ¡Te sangran las palmas de las manos!- me las  
miro, tiene razón. Al resbalar debí rajarme con algo.- Espera que cojo  
algo- se agacha a por algo que debe estar debajo de su cama. Tiene el  
culo en pompa ¡No mires Jones, no mires!- Se retira y saca una caja,  
la abre. Es una caja llena de desinfectantes, alcohol, tiritas,  
esparadrapo, algodón, aspirinas. Parece un botiquín médico.  
-¿Qué haces tú con todo eso?- pregunto mientras saca un frasco con  
alcohol y también, algo de algodón.  
-Lo necesito- responde. No dice más y me queda con la duda. Puede que  
sea para sus heridas de maltrato, pero ¿por qué en su habitación en  
vez de en el baño dónde sus padres le puedan curar?- Siéntate y dame  
tu mano- me señala la cama. Me coge la mano que tiene más cerca. Las  
suyas son muy suaves, puedo comprobarlo cuando hay roce. Raro con la  
cantidad de heridas que posee.

**Dougie**

Cojo el alcohol con mi mano libre, la otra se ocupa de sujetar las  
suyas. Pongo el algodón al lado de la herida y vierto un poco de ese  
líquido antiséptico.  
-¡Ahh!- se queja. No le doy importancia y paso el algodón por el  
corte. No era muy grande, se curaría y cicatrizaría pronto.  
Subo mi mirada hasta que se junta con la suya. No me había fijado  
antes, aunque habíamos mantenido contacto visual, de la belleza de sus  
ojos azules intensos, son unos ojos que hacen que se pasen las horas  
con sólo admirarlos, porque te atraen, te abducen. Él también me mira  
directamente a mis ojos del color del metal, un metal algo azulado,  
pero monótono comparado con los que me miran. Desvío la mirada a su  
boca. Sus labios son bonitos, me están entrando ganas de besarlos.  
Sonríe y muestra sus dientes blancos, algo movidos pero con un encanto  
especial que forman una sonrisa blanca contagiosa. Subo y paro en su  
pelo, castaño rojizo, como la madera de algunos árboles, ¿cómo el  
color de mi armario? Seguro que de pequeño habría sido pelirrojo.  
Pone una mano sobre las mías, una mano con manchitas rojas, pecas,  
pecas que había por todo su cuerpo. Dejo que me la acaricie  
suavemente. Le miro de nuevo a los ojos. Están más brillantes. Ahora  
sonrío yo. Baja la mano en mi pierna y se acerca. La otra, en un  
lateral de mi cabeza y deja penetrar sus dedos en mis mechones rubios.  
Yo no me voy a quedar atrás. Poso mi mano en su mejilla derecha y con  
la izquierda le agarro por la cadera, rodeándolo ligeramente. Acerco  
mis labios a los suyos, hasta quedarme a unos milímetros de él y río.  
Pero con su rapidez me enmudece y pega sus labios. Tienen buen sabor,  
me recuerda a esa buena mezcla que hacen la fresa y la naranja. Con  
algo de timidez deslizo mis brazos hacia abajo dejándole que  
prácticamente actúe como le plazca, pero por poco tiempo. Mis manos  
entran por dentro de su camiseta blanca ajusta que se pega aún más al  
estar mojada. Juguetean entre sus músculos trabajados, en el gimnasio,  
lo más seguro. Se tumba boca-arriba. Separo los labios para colocarme  
encima. Me echo hacia atrás, pero tira de mí para que rocemos de  
a juntar los labios. Nuestras lenguas corren dentro de las  
bocas, que parecen sólo una al estar juntas, recorriendo todos los  
recovecos. Retira la suya y sube un poco la cabeza. Me muerde la  
oreja, de una forma que umm... ¡me ponía! Me muerdo el labio inferior  
antes de que me de cuenta de que ha empezado a quitarse la camiseta.  
Le ayudo y la lanzo al suelo. Sus manos retoman su trabajo de  
acariciar mi espalda. Bajo y mi lengua pasa a lamer lentamente sus  
abdominales y luego pectorales. Oigo un pequeño gemidito que sale de  
su boca abierta que busca el placer. Respiramos cada vez más deprisa.  
Estamos a gran temperatura. Ardemos. Me desprendo de mi camiseta que  
me está molestando. Sus dedos andan perdidos por mi torso ahora ya  
desnudo. Se me escapa un gemido que se pierde entre sus labios y río.  
Dice en mis labios susurrando: "No permitiré que te roben esa sonrisa  
tan bonita que tú tienes" No sé que contestar. ¡Qué tierno! Respondo  
con un tierno beso mientras una lágrima, no sé si de pena o felicidad,  
se derrama. "Shhh" escucho y pone su índice en mi boca. Lo aparta y  
devuelve el beso que le había dado segundos atrás. Poco a poco se  
vuelve más apasionado. Perdemos de vista nuestros brazos que se dejan  
llevar por el momento. Giramos, el que estoy abajo soy yo esta vez. Se  
queda mirándome un rato, de arriba a abajo, varias veces, se sonroja y  
pasa su mano por mi flequillo descolocado por la emoción del momento.  
Él sí tiene derecho. Vuelvo a saborear sus labios tras que los agarre  
con sus dientes delicadamente. En un impulso le agarro el culo con una  
sonrisa pícara.  
-Eres un traviesillo, ¿eh?- dice, me desconcentra con su voz, que sale  
algo más ronca, y sexy, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta me ha agarrado  
del pantalón y me ha bajado la cremallera y desabrochado el botón. Nos  
incorporamos sobre nuestras rodillas. Uno frente al otro. Pierdo un  
poco el equilibrio y se ríe, muy alto, escandalosamente , pero genial,  
una risa jodidamente genial que te cala hasta dentro de los huesos.  
Oigo encender una luz.  
-¡Mierda! Danny, métete debajo de la cama-le ordeno rápidamente. Entra  
mi padre en la habitación justo con el margen de tiempo suficiente  
como para que se esconda.  
-Tú, ¿qué cojones haces aquí imbécil? ¿No deberías estar en la calle?  
Durmiendo bajo la lluvia, como la perra que eres- Me dice, pero estoy  
tan feliz que no me molesta en absoluto.

**Danny**

Aprieto los puños. ¿Ese gilipollas le ha llamado perra? Así que  
después de todo eran sus propios padres los que le maltrataban.  
-He subido por el balcón- contesta decidido Doug, ¡qué valiente al  
encararse a él!  
-Al final resulta que no eres un puto marica tan enclenque cómo  
creíamos, ¿eh?- tras la última palabra oigo un cachetazo. Me dispongo  
a salir en su defensa, pero pone un pie para que no salga y la líe  
parda.- Quédate aquí ya si quieres, pero no hagas ruido que quiero  
dormir ¡Joder!- Cierra la puerta.  
Salgo de la cama en cuanto no hay moros en la costa.  
-Dougie... ¿Son ellos los que te maltratan? ¿Te maltratan por ser  
gay?- pregunto de forma suave acercándome a él.  
-Sí- dice entre lágrimas. Se lleva las manos a la cara.- ¿Por qué me  
odian Danny? ¿Por qué?-estalla a llorar. Le brazo fuerte. Intenta  
soltarse. No puede y decide agarrar fuerte mi espalda, para que no le  
suelte. No le suelto porque él va a recibir el abrazo más largo de su  
vida.  
-Porque te tienen envidia, pequeño- respondo a su pregunta formulada  
hace tiempo. Se aparta un poco y me suelta. Le dejo ir. Sorbe los  
mocos hacia dentro y se refriega la cara para eliminar las gotitas  
saladas. Le ayudo pasando mis dedos por su mejilla.- Venga, coge lo  
que necesites hasta el domingo.  
Agarra una mochila y mete dentro unos bóxers, pantalones, camisetas y  
otro par de zapatillas. Yo acabo de escribir una nota que reza:"No me  
busquéis, no me ha pasado nada, he ido a casa de un amigo. Volveré el  
domingo, aunque no queráis." La coloco en el suelo, junto a la puerta.  
-Ya he terminado- me informa- Uy, espera, que se me olvidaba- recoge  
un estuche, pero uno de aquellos que guardan un instrumento en su  
interior.  
-¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto intrigado- ¿Una guitarra?  
-Casi.- alarga la a al decirlo- Mi bajo. No lo dejo aquí porque es mi  
posesión más preciada y al volver no estaría aquí o simplemente lo  
habrían roto.  
Salimos por la puerta principal. Se para y vuelve a por llaves.  
Charlie enciende las luces y entramos en el coche.  
-Charlie, este es Dougie. Dougie, Charlie.-los presento y se dan la  
mano- Ahora arrarca- nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad y nos  
ponemos en dirección a mi casa.

No hemos tardado ni diez minutos. Bajamos del automóvil y nos  
despedimos de Charlie al que damos mil gracias.  
Subimos las escaleras, después de entrar por el portal, hasta el 3er piso.  
-¡Bienvenido!- digo tras atravesar el umbral de la puerta, a la vez  
que subo los brazos, abriéndolos al puro estilo Cheerlander- No es  
gran cosa, un apartamento. Allí el baño, luego por ahí de va a mi  
dormitorio. En esta ocasión va a ser de tu propiedad. Aquella la cocina, y en  
el salón y/o comedor estás- le muestro las estancias señalándoselas  
una a una.  
-¡Qué guay vivir tú sólo! Pero, tú, ¿dónde dormirás?- me pregunta.  
-En el sofá, obvio- respondo riéndome y poniendo una expresión pija.-  
Anda vete a dormir que pareces cansado. Puedes bañarte antes, sí  
quieres. Yo voy a ver la tele un rato.  
Me dedica una sonrisa tras decir "gracias". Va a la habitación.  
Enciendo la Tv y empiezo a ver una película de esas antiguas con unos  
malísimos efectos especiales, comparados con los de hoy en día, claro  
está. Creo que se llama "Regreso al futuro" Oigo unos pasos descalzos.  
Es él. Corre al baño. No llevaba puesta ninguna camiseta, tampoco  
pantalones. Sólo está cubierto por la parte de sus calzoncillos,  
bóxers, de color azul marino y una franja blanca en la parte superior.  
Le quedan bien, demasiado bien. No sabe lo que le podría hacer. Mi  
mente se llena de pensamientos obscenos. Me gusta más su risilla. Me  
ha pillado mirándole embobado.  
Me quedo viendo la película.  
Se acaba.  
Nada más empezar otra, escucho que dice mi nombre. Me está llamando.  
-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto después de llamar.  
-Sí- entiendo decir al otro lado de la puerta. Paso hacia adentro.  
Me lo encuentro frente a mí, con una toalla atada a la cintura,  
mientras gotas de agua resbalan por su cuello, acariciando su piel,  
pasando por el ombligo, hasta perderse en la toalla. Sigo el recorrido  
de una con los ojos. Me entran ganas de chupárselas, una a una. Sin  
darme cuenta enrojezco.  
-¿Q-qué querías, Dougie?  
-Es que, no encuentro, esto...- está nervioso. Y yo.- He buscado más  
toallas, pero, yo no..., las he buscado pero no encuentro ninguna-  
mira los armarios mientras me habla.  
-Ahora vuelvo- tardo 30 segundos en regresar con dos- Aquí tienes, ¿algo más?  
-Sí no te importa, ¿te puedes llevar esta?- señala la que lleva  
puesta. La rojez se apodera de su cara y la baja para que no pueda  
verle.  
-No, sin problema- contesto. Soltamos una risa nerviosa.  
-No mires, ¿eh?- me doy la vuelta y le tiendo una toalla. Cae la que  
lleva puesta, lo oigo. Pasan unos segundos y recoge la mía.- Ya puedes  
mirar- me giro y le veo con los pantalones puestos y secándose la  
mitad superior del cuerpo.  
-Si necesitas algo más...-digo a la vez que voy saliendo.  
-¡Espera!- agarra el pomo de la puerta y tira de ella. Espero que  
responda "A ti"- Gracias, gracias por todo, de verdad- me pone la mano  
sobre el pecho y me da un delicado beso, como un susurro, una caricia,  
un pequeño roce. El beso más dulce del mundo, un beso que transmitía  
todo y nada. El mejor beso que había recibido en toda mi vida. Eso era  
mejor que el "A ti". Noto sus mechones mojados que se pegan a la piel  
de mi frente. En sus labios ardientes se dibuja una sonrisa sin  
alejarse de loa míos. Abro los ojos y le veo, sus párpados y pestañas  
claras rozándome.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿os gustó? *cruzo los dedos* Decid que sí. Comentadme porfa plis, que las views suben pero no me opináis y ¡no sé si os gusta!**

**Y gracias otra vez a los que si lo hacen (a los que los leéis secretamente también). Noé, deja de ponerme puntos preguntando, cojones, las cosas se descubren con el paso del tiempo. **

**Os dejo que voy a subir el 2º cap, de volver. Bye!**


End file.
